the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Droxun
Male Earth Melfling Druid 11 Alignment: Neutral Good Patron Deity: Home Plane: Elemental Plane of Earth Height: 3' 0'' Weight: 39 lbs. Skin: Gray-Brown with clay-like texture Eyes: Obsidian Black Age: 68 XP: 65,000 (-3,000 XP buy-off at 3rd) Str: 14 (+2) points, +2 racial Dex: 10 (+0) points, -2 racial Con: 18 (+4) points, +4 belt Int: 10 (+0) points, -2 racial Wis: 20 (+5) points, +2 levels, +2 pearl Cha: 14 (+1) points, +2 racial Class and Racial Abilities +2 Str, -2 Dex, +2 Cha, -2 Int, extraplanar humanoid, breath weapon (15 ft. cone of rock shards and pebbles, deals 1d8 points of bludgeoning damage, Ref save DC 19 for half, 3 times per day, with 1d4 round between uses), casts earth spells at +1 caster level. Animal companion, nature sense, wild empathy (+14), woodland stride, trackless step, resist nature’s lure, wild shape 4/day (Tiny, Small, Medium, Large), venom immunity, spells. Has +4 bonus on checks to avoid being bull rushed or tripped while standing on the ground. Also has +1 bonus on weapon damage rolls if both he and his foe touch the ground. (Due to Earth Heritage feat). Also has acid resistance 5 (due to Improved Elemental Heritage feat). Hit Dice: 11d8 + 44 HP: 100 AC: 16 (+0 Dex, +5 armor, +1 size) ACP: -1 Init: +0 (+0 Dex) Speed: 30 ft., burrow 10 ft. (20 ft. in armor) Saves: Fortitude +14 base, +4 Con, +3 cloak Reflex +6 base, +0 Dex, +3 cloak Will +15 base, +5 Wis, +3 cloak BAB: +9/+4 (base +8/+3, +1 for being Small) Melee Atk: +13/+8 (1d4+5+1d6 sonic/x2/B, Avalanche, +2 thundering club wielded two-handed) Ranged Atk: +9/+4 (1d3+2/x2/50 ft./B, sling) Skills Concentration +9 ranks, +4 Con Handle Animal +12 ranks, +2 Cha Knowledge (nature) +12 ranks, +0 Int, +2 nature sense Listen +11 ranks, +5 Wis Ride +12 ranks, +0 Dex, +2 synergy from Handle Animal Spot +10 ranks, +5 Wis Survival +17 ranks, +5 Wis, +2 nature sense Feats Earth Heritage (1st level) Improve Elemental Heritage (3rd level) Endurance (6th level) Diehard (9th level) Languages: Common, Druidic Spells Prepared Save DC +5 0th - create water, cure minor wounds, detect magic, detect poison, know direction, purify food and drink. 1st - cure light wounds x2, entangle, goodberry, magic stone x2, speak with animals. 2nd - barkskin, reduce animal, soften earth and stone* x2, warp wood. 3rd - cure moderate wounds x2, greater magic fang, meld into stone*, stone shape*. 4th - planar tolerance x2, spike stones* x2. 5th - stoneskin, transmute mud to rock*, transmute rock to mud*. 6th - wall of stone*. * - Earth spell, is cast at +1 caster level Equipment Belt of Health +4 16,000gp Pearl of Wisdom +2 4,000gp (worn as headband) Hide of Stone Beast (as wild rhino hide armor) 26,165gp Avalanche (+2 thundering club) 18,300gp Hare’s Luck (as cloak of resistance +3) 9,000gp necklace of adaptation 9,000gp Sling 0gp 20 sling bullets 2sp Heward's Handy Haversack 2,000gp ~Five doses of granite and diamond dust for stoneskin spell 1,250 ~Scroll of heal 1,650gp ~Bedroll 5sp ~Everburning torch 110gp ~Sunrods (5) 10gp ~Waterskin 1gp ~50 ft. silk rope 10gp ~Trail rations (20 days worth) 10gp ~Belt pouch 1gp ~Cold weather outfit 8gp ~map of Torch ~sack of ash and dust from Torch Money 426gp, 3sp Claw, dire badger animal companion: Medium animal; HD 7d8+35+3; hp 69; Init +4; Spd 30 ft., burrow 10 ft.; AC 21 (+4 Dex, +7 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 17; Base Atk +5; Grp +8; Atk +8 melee (1d6+3, claw); Full Atk +8 melee (1d6+3, 2 claws) and +3 melee (1d6+1, bite); Space/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; SA rage; SQ low-light vision, scent, link, share spells, evasion, devotion; AL NG; SV Fort +9, Ref +9, Will +3; Str 16, Dex 19, Con 20, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 10. Skills and Feats: Listen +8, Spot +8; Alertness, Improved Natural Attack (claw), Toughness, Track. Rage (Ex): A dire badger that takes damage in combat flies into a berserk rage on its next turn, clawing and biting madly until either it or its opponent is dead. It gains +4 Str, +4 Con, and –2 AC. The badger cannot end its rage voluntarily. Rage Statistics: hp 83; AC 19 (touch 12, flat-footed 15); Grp +10; Atk +10 melee (1d6+5, claw); Full Atk +10 melee (1d6+5, 2 claws) and +5 melee (1d6+2, bite); SV Fort +11, Ref +9, Will +3; Str 20, Dex 19, Con 24, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 10 Tricks Known: Attack, Come, Defend, Down, Guard, Heel, Track, Stay, Seek. Appearance: Dressed in the somber, yet efficient, robes of his chosen order, he does not cut a striking figure. In fact, the melfling looks rather drab and boring and often is overlooked altogether. he does not mind this at all, in fact, he rather enjoys the anomity, as it allows him to observe the goings and doings of all those around him in a relatively undisturbed state. he wears his simple, hooded robe, a drab brownish-greyish-green in color, that is horribly weather worn, leather sandals, his unornate belt (of health), and his simple fur cloak (Hare's Luck) and little else. He feels that simple things and appearances are best and tries to dress the part accordingly. His eyes are quite possibly his most striking feature, and their complete blackness - like twinkling shards of obsidian that have been pushed deeply into his clay-like face - often cause others to be uneasy around him, at least initially. However, those that remain around him for long soon learn that he is rather pleasant and wise far beyond his years. Personality: he is generally quiet and observant, watching others and only adding his thoughts to the mix when asked (generally). He seems to posses an uncanny wisdom, however, and often when he does speak, his words fall heavy upon the ears of those that hear them. Burrow is a lover of life and all things within it, so long as they can tie their origins to the basic nature of things. He cannot stomach things which he terms "non-natural", unless of course, he can learn from them. In those occasions, he tolerates them just so long as he can gain some new knowledge from them and then he tends to obliterate them utterly out of existence. Background: He does not speak much of his past, but it is known that he is an emissary from the Citadel of Chiseled Enlightenment, a massive and fairly well known bastion of knowledge and lore secreted away on the Elemental Plane of Earth. The Citadel, as it is often called, encompasses members of nearly every faith known in the multiverse as well as nearly every class of folk who consider academia and scholarly pursuits worthy of one's time. The Citadel specializes in gathering knowledge and chant from all across the planes, storing it within the fortress-like walls of the Citadel for reference and safe-keeping. As a result, they often clash with members of the Fraternity of Order, who see the members of the Citadel as little more than upstarts. The faculty and high-up emissaries of the Citadel know better, however, for it is said that they can trace the founding of the Citadel back to a time before the foundations of Sigil were ever laid. In his role as an emissary of the Citadel, he travels the planes seeking new and expanded (or even lost and archaic) knowledge which pertains to his specific expertise - that of the natural world and those things within it, as well as those things which do not belong therein. During these travels, he has run across Donner (with whom he feels he shares a deep love of dogs of all kinds) as well as Windwalker on Toril, in fact, it was he that helped her party learn the location of the portal (and its key) which brought her to Sigil. Currently, he and his most beloved companion, Claw, are on a research mission trying to understand the complexities of the migration of several species of lower planar vermin, in particular the fiendridicious abdominialiis, or the infernal gutworm. R Category:Earth melflings Category:Druids of Grumbar Category:Worshipers of Grumbar